Саундтрек
Саундтрек целой [[Пила (франшиза)|серии фильмов Пила]] был составлен Чарли Клоузером, бывшим членом индустриальной рок-группы Nine Inch Nails в 1994-2000 годах. Официальная партитура серии состояла из разрозненного сочетания как оркестровой музыки, так и электронных звуковых элементов. В то время как для каждой записи в серии было составлено несколько новых треков, многие треки Клоузера были повторно использованы в последующих фильмах, часто в изменённой форме. После их коммерческого выпуска официальные саундтреки были расширены несколькими песнями от других групп и артистов. Пила: Оригинальный Показатель Движения Клоузер завершил саундтрек первого фильма Пила в течение шести недель. Другие песни были выполнены Front Line Assembly, Fear Factory, Enemy, Pitbull Daycare и Psycho Pumps. Песня Megadeth "Die Dead Enough" изначально была выбрана в фильме, но не использовалась по нераскрытым причинам. Саундтрек был выпущен 5 октября 2004 года Koch Records. Оригинальный Скор 1. Tape Deck 2. Name/Clock/Play 3. Hello, Mark 4. Reverse Beartrap 5. Are You Daddy? 6. Drill & Trap 7. X Marks 8. Cigarette 9. Out of Time 10. Tapp & Zepp 11. Fuck This Shit (Version A) 12. Fuck This Shit (Version B) 13. Zepp Overture 14. The Rules 15. Be Alright 16. Hello Zepp Дополнительные Треки 1. Stürm – Front Line Assembly 2. Bite the Hand That Bleeds – Fear Factory 3. Action – Enemy 4. You Make Me Feel So Dead – Pitbull Daycare 5. Wonderful World – Psychopomps Пила 2: Оригинальный Показатель Движения Саундтрек Пилы 2 был выпущен 25 октября 2005 года Image Entertainment. Он также содержал музыкальное видео, снятое Дарреном Линн Боусманом. Оригинальный Скор 1. Titles (Version A) 2. Titles (Version B) 3. Mirror 4. Hello, Michael 5. X-Ray 6. Eye (Version A) 7. Eye (Version B) 8. Eye (Version C) 9. Eye Manson 10. Eye Manson (w/ vocals) 11. Manson 12. Manson (w/ vocals) 13. Bail Out 14. Pucifer 15. Sleep 16. Puzzle Piece 17. Look Closer 18. Hands Full 19. Can't Sleep 20. Wilson Steel 21. Stair Cage 22. Leg Snap 23. Jigsaw Lair 24. The Problem 25. Blood 26. Phone 27. Message 28. Wake Up 29. Mandy 30. Greetings 31. Eye Shot 32. Played 33. Played (Edit) 34. Open Door 35. Game Plan 36. Sit Down 37. Manual 38. Macho 39. Dummy 40. Hello, Obi 41. Bullshit 42. Oven 43. Cure 44. Your Son 45. Doctor's 46. Car Crash 47. Survived 1 48. Survived 2 49. Obi Scare 50. Trap 51. Hello, Xavier 52. Needle Pit 53. Enough 54. His Work 55. 3rd Drawer 56. Understand 57. Jonas 58. Dad Photo 59. Can't Trust 60. Can't Trust (Alternate) 61. X Photo 62. Beatdown 63. Handtrap 64. Game Over 65. Take You 66. Fucking Door 67. Fucking Door (Edit) 68. Gotta Go 69. Shit Hole 70. X Approach 71. Cut Necks 72. Cut Necks (Alternate) 73. Eric Approach 1 74. Eric Approach 2 75. Not Live 1 76. Not Live 2 77. Eric/Shithole 78. Eric/Shithole (Alternate) 79. Pig Stab (Version A) 80. Pig Stab (Version B) 81. Eric Wakes 82. Hello, Eric 83. Hello, Eric (Alternate) 84. BMI (Edit 1) 85. BMI (Edit 2) Пила 3: Оригинальный Показатель Движения 24 октября 2006 года саундтрек Пилы 3 был выпущен Artists' Addiction. Трек "Monochrome" от Helmet был синглом сингла для альбома. Оригинальный Скор 1. Open Credits 2. Footcuffed 3. Smashfoot 4. SWAT Team 5. In Chains (Version A) 6. In Chains (Version B) 7. Chain Links 8. Welded Shut 9. Bathtub 10. On Camera 11. Rib Caged 12. Hello, Kerry 13. Acid Hand 14. Divorce 15. Trauma Room 16. Pressure 17. Pignapped 18. Amanda 19. Hello, Lynn 20. Hello, Jeff 21. Drunk 22. Daughter 23. Tin Box 24. Dr. Lynn 25. It's Begun 26. Stupid Cunt 27. Convulsions 28. Face Fears (Version A) 29. Face Fears (Version B) 30. Freezer Room 31. Tin Son 32. Lynn Lair 33. Be Surprised 34. Some Things 35. Doll House 36. Pig Room 37. Pig Juicer 38. Prep 39. Surgery 40. Near Death 41. Baptism 42. Shithole 43. The Ring 44. Flashlight 45. Tin Daughter 46. Hello, Tim 47. The Rack 48. Lynn Talks 49. Rules 50. Fight Eric 51. Fix Me 52. Your Test 53. Our Choice 54. Final Test Дополнительные Треки 1. This Calling - All That Remains 2. No Submission - Static X 3. Eyes of the Insane - Slayer 4. Walk with Me in Hell - Lamb of God 5. Monochrome - Helmet 6. Guarded - Disturbed 7. Drilled a Wire Through My Cheek - Blue October 8. No More - Drowning Pool 9. Burn it Down - Avenged Sevenfold 10. Your Nightmare - Eighteen Visions 11. Dead Underground - Opiate For The Masses 12. Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow (What Can I Do) - Bullet for My Valentine 13. Fear is Big Business - Ministry 14. The Wolf is Loose - Mastodon 15. Killer Inside - Hydrovibe featuring Shawnee Smith 16. Sakkara - Hourcast 17. Shed - Meshuggah 18. Effigy - The Smashup 19. Siesta Loca - Ghost Machine 20. Getting Closer - Dope Stars Inc. 21. Haunting - Lore featuring Sean Brennan 22. Anti - Samsas Traum 23. Hatredcopter - Dethklok 24. Organ Grinder - Emilie Autumn Пила 4: Оригинальный Показатель Движения Artists' Addiction Records' также выпустили саундтрек Пилы 4 23 октября 2007 года. Песня "I.V." X Japan, игравшая во время кредитов, не была включена в альбом саундтрека. Оригинальный Скор 1. Autopsy 2. Just Begun 3. Blind/Mute 4. SWAT Hall 5. Kerry 6. Cherish 7. Research 8. It Says... 9. Newspaper 10. Plastic 11. Hello, Rigg 12. Hair Puller (Version A) 13. Prints 14. Hair Puller (Version B) 15. Hello, Brenda 16. Icebox 17. Hair Scene 18. SWAT Body 19. Jill Cold 20. Help Them 21. Shivering '' ''22. Room 261 23. Rigg Pig 24. Mantra 25. Workshop 26. One Step 27. Bed Ripper 28. Teacher 29. Pregnant 30. She Stays 31. Step Back 32. It's Art 33. School Daze 34. Speared 35. Pulling 36. Save Yourself 37. New Game 38. Hello, Perez 39. Recommend 40. Partners 41. Lesson 42. The Tool 43. Knife Face 44. Smash Clock 45. Gideon 46. Better Hope 47. Let Go Дополнительные Треки 1. Payroll (John O Mix) - Nitzer Ebb 2. Collapse - Saosin 3. Shame - Drowning Pool 4. Tomorrow - Sixx:A.M. 5. Misery Loves Its Company - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 6. Eternal Rest - Avenged Sevenfold 7. Life Is Good - Ministry 8. Werewolf - Every Time I Die 9. Trapped - Soulidium 10. Better Think Again - Submersed 11. On The Offensive - From Autumn To Ashes 12. Spasmolytic (Deftones Remix-Habitual Mix) - Skinny Puppy 13. Beatcrusher - Dope Stars Inc. 14. Dead Is The New Alive (Manipulator Mix by Dope Stars Inc.) - Emilie Autumn 15. Do You Want to Play a Game - Oxygen 16. Crossing the Rubicon - The Human Abstract 17. Dread Prevailed - The Red Chord 18. Thrash is Back - Fueled By Fire 19. I Believe (In Blood) - Nachtmahr Пила 5: Оригинальный Показатель Движения Еще раз, Artists' Addiction Records были ответственены за выпуск саундтрека Пилы 5 21 октября 2008 года. Оригинальный Скор 1. Saw V Open 2. Seth Awake 3. Hello, Seth 4. Pendulum 5. Saw V Title 6. Strahm Flesh 7. Head Cage 8. Live One 9. Feldman 10. Promotion 11. Off Case 12. I Know 13. Perez Flash 14. I'm A Hero 15. Hoffman Lair 16. Wire Room 17. Nailbombs 18. Wire Trap 19. Being Smart 20. Strahm Files 21. See Ya Round 22. Gotcha 23. Your Story 24. Odd Man Out 25. The Fittest 26. Meet Jigsaw 27. Jigsaw Hall 28. Jigsaw Vator 29. Jigsaw Attack 30. Hair Trigger 31. True Edge 32. What It Takes 33. My Method 34. I Am Jigsaw 35. Rehabilitate 36. Strahm Theory 37. Wire Pipe 38. He Had Help 39. Drunk Pig 40. Fat Pig 41. Pigs Revealed 42. Bathtub 43. Erickson Garage 44. Next Nightmare 45. Hoffman Approach 46. Hello, Strahm 47. Hoffman vs. Strahm 48. I Got You 49. Zepp Five Дополнительные Треки 1. True Believer - Testament 2. Death and Destruction (A Vote of Non-Confidence Mix) - Ministry 3. What's Next (The Blood and Sand Mix) - Filter 4. Thanks Again, Again - The Almighty 5. The Banishment - Prong 6. The Dawning of Doom - Die Krupps 7. Power Player - Clutch 8. ugLi - Skinny Puppy 9. Strangers - William Control 11. Unlaced - Emilie Autumn 12. Blood and Music - Fixmer/McCarthy 13. Wizard of Sextown - Revolting Cocks 14. Date of Expiration - Funker Vogt Пила 6: Оригинальный Показатель Движения Саундтрек Пилы 6 был выпущен 20 октября 2009 года. Однако, официально выпущенная версия не содержала ни одного оригинального скора Чарли Клоузера. Отсутствие выпускного скора для каждого из двух фильмов побудило создать неофициальную онлайн-петицию, чтобы они были выпущены. Через несколько дней после выпуска ходатайство было закрыто 248 сигнатами, менее половиной цели — 500 человек. Оригинальный Скор 1. Saw Six Logos 2. Saw VI Open 3. Flesh 4. Hoffman Coffin 5. Bullpen 6. Harold Story 7. Doctor Team 8. On My Way 9. Scene Depart 10. Fed Perez 11. My Arm 12. Jill Story 13. Autopsy Redux 14. Jill and Hoffman 15. Breath Room 16. Take One 17. Hanging Room 18. Hello, Pamela 19. Jill Drives 20. Steam Room 21. Fingerprints 22. Carousel 23. Voice Lab 24. Severed Hand 25. Zepp Six Дополнительные Треки 1. In Ashes They Shall Reap - Hatebreed 2. The Last Goodbye - Lacuna Coil 3. Reckless Abandon - It Dies Today 4. Your Soul Is Mine - Mushroomhead 5. Warpath - Chimaira 6. Code of the Road - Danko Jones 7. Genocide - Suicide Silence 8. Ghost In the Mirror - Memphis May Fire 9. The Countdown Begins - Outbreak 10. Still I Rise - Shadows Fall 11. Dead Again - Type O Negative 12. Dark Horse - Converge 13. Cut Throat - Kitty 14. Never Known - Nitzer Ebb 15. Roman Holiday - Every Time I Die 16. The Sinatra - My My Misfire 17. Lethal Injection - The Flood 18. More Than a Sin - James Brothers 19. We Own the Night - The 69 Eyes 20. Watch Us Burn - Ventana 21. Forgive & Forget - Miss May I Пила 3D: Оригинальный Показатель Движения 2 ноября 2010 года саундтрек Пилы 3D был выпущен на iTunes и содержал 30 треков из фильма. Оригинальный Скор 1. Cauterize 2. Tablesaw Intro 3. Tablesaw 4. Chase Jill 5. Stitch Face 6. Only You 7. Talk Show 8. Jill Dream 9. Car Trap 10. Support Group 11. Hallway 12. Junkyard 13. Birdcage 14. News Bar 15. Strugglebeat 16. Crazy 17. Insane 18. Quiet Nina 19. Autographs 20. Eye Trap 21. Flashback 22. Loved Ones 23. SWAT Team 24. Teeth Tape 25. SWAT Teeth 26. Fifty Cal 27. Reach Bobby 28. Roaster 29. Dr. Gordon Montage 30. The Final Zepp Пила 8: Оригинальный Показатель Движения Саундтрек Пилы 8, восьмой сборник в серии, был выпущен в цифровой форме 27 октября 2017 года Lakeshore Records. Оригинальный Скор 1. Chase Edgar 2. Bucket Room 3. Bucket Heads 4. Bullet Lodged 5. USB Stick 6. Tricycle 7. Confess 8. Chain Hangers 9. Carly Requiem 10. Barn Confess 11. Leg Wires 12. Exterior Autopsy 13. Silo Wires 14. Kinky Types 15. Question Logan 16. Results Are In 17. Grain Silo 18. Show Me 19. Replica Lair 20. Probable Cause 21. Mitch Tape 22. Cycle Trap 23. Swat Lair 24. And This 25. Anna Ryan 26. The Barn 27. Find Machine 28. Shotgun 29. Two Players 30. Laser Collars 31. Zepp Eight 32. End Credits Саундтрек-Обложки SAWS.jpg|''Пила'' Saw_II_OST.jpg|''Пила 2'' 751.jpg|''Пила 3'' Saw_IV_Original_Score.jpg|''Пила 4'' SAW5.jpg|''Пила 5'' 12393_192291.jpg|''Пила 6'' Saw_3D_cover.jpg|''Пила 3D'' JigsawSoundtrackCover.png|''Пила 8'' Навигация en:Soundtrack Категория:Разное